D’amitié en Amour…
by chrisanimefan
Summary: Fic en un chapitre. Shaka est mort, Mu est désespéré car il se rend compte qu'une partie de lui est morte....


D'amitié en Amour…

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : D'amitié en amour…

C'est quoi ce titre débile ??

Série : Saint Seiya (alias les chevaliers du Zodiaque selon notre bonne vieille Dorothée).

Disclamer : c'est pas moi le créateur de Saint Seiya, je me fais pas de frics sur cette fic, d'ailleurs j'en ai pas, une obole est toujours apprécié,, lire suffira 

Couple : Shaka X Mu ou Mu X Shaka

Genre : euh euh débile, philosophique ou carrément débile ?? / triste et larmoyant (enfin c'est ce que je voulais,,

Dédicace: Pour Catherine ma beta lectrice

Cette fic contient des relations entre hommes, si cela vous gêne, si vous n'aimez pas, je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de poursuivre,,

Cette fic est ce qu'on appelle une POV, c'est à dire quand un personnage parle.

Ceci est mon testament, le témoignage que je laisse pour expliquer mon geste, ce que j'ai été et ce que je serais, ce que j'ai fait et pourquoi je l'ai fait.

Je suis Mu, le chevalier d'or du Bélier.

Ma mission sur cette terre est de protéger le temple du bélier, mon temple contre tous les agresseurs et de protéger Athéna.

Je ne parais âgé que d'une vingtaine d'années. Mais il faut dire que le cours du temps s'écoule différemment pour nous, les chevaliers.

Nous sommes plus que des simples mortels. Nous avons 7 sens.

Nous possédons le cosmos, cette énergie que nous pouvons intensifier jusqu'à la limite de notre volonté et qui nous rend si fort.

Nous sommes si différents des simples mortels et pourtant si semblables.

Oui si semblable !!

Je me juge inutile, si faible, si imbécile.

Beaucoup vous diront le contraire.

Ils penseront avoir raison.

Après tout, j'ai réussi à survivre à la dernière bataille du sanctuaire qui a terrassé la moitié de nos forces. Beaucoup d'entre nous gisent dans des tombes. Leurs cadavres hantent le royaume des morts.

Athéna elle même n'est plus, elle a rejoint le royaume des enfers.

Notre adversaire n'était rien moins qu'Hadès, le dieu des morts, le terrible lieu qui attend chacun d'entre nous et que je vais rejoindre bientôt…

Tout cela par bêtises, par couardise….

Il est vrai que je suis fort physiquement, que je peux terrasser des chevaliers d'un claquement de doigt mais la vrai force n'est pas celle la…

C'est ce que tu m'as appris…

Shaka.

La lumière de ma vie, mon étoile, celui qui était tout pour moi, celui qui est la raison de ma faiblesse et de ma force, celui pour qui je me laisse mourir depuis une année.

J'aurais voulu me suicider plus tôt, dès que j'ai su et ressenti sa mort.

Mais je ne pouvais pas, il y avait mon devoir, une bataille à mener. C'est ce que j'ai fait.

Une fois la bataille achevée, si je m'étais donné la mort, mon nom même aurait été banni, honni et je n'aurais pas été enterré en terre consacrée.

Si j'avais commis cette acte terrible, Athéna sait que je voulais le faire depuis ce jour terrible !! Mon âme aurait erré à tout jamais seule à jamais.

Je n'aurais pas pu mourir heureux à cette idée.

Je n'ai qu'une envie, rejoindre Shaka.

Pourquoi me demandez-vous ??

Parce que j'aimais Shaka plus que tout, que je l'ai perdu et que je n'ai jamais rien osé lui dire alors que j'aurais du.

Que je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage d'aller lui dire mes sentiments.

J'avais si peur…

Maintenant c'est différent, sa mort m'a fait comprendre à quel point il m'était cher, à quel point j'avais besoin de lui, à quel point je l'aimais.

Quand est-ce que je me suis rendu compte pour la première fois de cette attirance ??

Je crois que c'est à cause des chevaliers de bronze.

Les fous étaient venus dans le sanctuaire afin de rétablir la vérité et de sauver Athéna que nous prenions alors pour une imposture.

Eux pauvres chevaliers de bronze, ils ne doutaient de rien, ils n'avaient peur de rien, ils étaient prêts à mourir pour la vérité et leur déesse. Comme je les enviais !!

Soit disant plus faibles que nous, leurs cœurs, leurs volontés et leur courage balayaient tous les obstacles devant eux.

Ils ont affrontés chacun des chevaliers d'or.

Ils se retrouvés face à Shaka, celui qu'on nomme proche de Dieu.

Shaka est un être à part, d'exception.

Certains penseront que l'amour m'aveugle, ils n'ont pas tort mais demandez à n'importe quel chevalier, vous verrez ce qu'il en dira.

Shaka pouvait ôter les sens de chevaliers d'un seul battement de ses cils.

Il était si paisible, il passait son temps en prière égrenant un chapelet, je l'ai à la main, le chapelet de mon bien aimé.

Il porte encore son odeur ce qui me tire un sourire alors que je suis devant un lac paisible.

Mon corps ne tient plus debout depuis si longtemps, je l'entends me réclamer de m'occuper de lui mais mon esprit est plus fort.

Je me laisse mourir.

Depuis un an, je ne mange plus, je ne bois plus, j'attends la mort aussi patiement que je peux tout en me plongeant dans des prières.

Je me laisse dépérir devant ce paysage magnifique.

Des animaux viennent souvent me voir espérant me consoler et me donner un peu d'affection, je les en remercie en les soignant.

Je sais qu'aujourd'hui est mon dernier jour sur cette terre que j'ai tant aimé.

Bientôt, ce soir, je foulerai le sol de la mort et je serai réuni à jamais avec celui que je chéris depuis ce jour….

Je me suis égaré dans mes souvenirs…

Les chevaliers de bronze ont réussi un exploit que je pensais impossible, ils sont parvenus à la maison du chevalier d'or de la vierge, Shaka.

Ils n'avaient aucune chance contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'Ikki arrive.

Ikki qui a affronté Shaka, le fou. La bataille entre les deux hommes fut âpre, longue et difficile… Je m'en souviens encore…

Shaka avait privé le phénix de ses 5 sens, il ne vivait que parce qu'il avait trouvé le 7ème sens.

Puisant dans ses dernières forces, Ikki surprit Shaka et commença à consumer leurs deux corps ensemble espérant le vaincre en emmenant Shaka dans la mort avec lui.

Shaka fut convaincu par les arguments d'Ikki car il avait senti que durant la bataille, il était protégé par Athéna.

Alors que les deux hommes avaient commencé une bataille mortelle, Shaka fit appel à moi pour les ramener dans le monde des vivants.

Cette bataille me fit prendre conscience que ce n'était pas de l'amitié que j'avais pour Shaka mais de l'amour.

J'aimais cet homme aux cheveux longs et dorés, cet homme paisible, si philosophique…

Il était tout pour moi.

Je crois que c'est quand je l'ai senti disparaître que j'ai compris…

Que j'ai compris que je l'aimais. J'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments pour lui. Que lui absent de ce monde, j'étais seul, si immensément seul et si triste.

Les quelques instants de sa disparition avec Ikki, avant qu'il ne me contacte, m'ont semblé une éternité.

Mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre, je n'étais plus qu'angoisse…

Le voir revenir, m'appeler m'a rendu toute ma joie de vivre.

Il était de nouveau là.

Je crois que Milo, le chevalier d'or du Scorpion et Aiora, le chevalier d'or du Lion avaient compris ce que je ressentais.

Lors de la bataille d'Hadès, alors que Shaka affrontait Saga, Shura et Camus, revenus d'entre les morts, il prit une grave décision : il décida de mourir pour aller combattre Hadès sur son propre terrain : la mort.

Il poussa les trois chevaliers à utiliser sur lui l'attaque prohibée par Athéna car tellement puissance qu'elle pouvait tout détruire sur son passage : l'Athéna Exclamation.

Cela seul pouvait l'envoyer de vie à trépas.

Je ne peux rien faire pour les arrêter et je m'en voulu, je m'en veux encore d'ailleurs.

Aiora me donna le chapelet qu'égrenait celui que j'aimais comme souvenir.

Ce jour là, je suis mort à l'intérieur de moi.

Je ne vivais plus, je ne souriais plus, je perdis de l'appétit.

Je perdis tout.

Il me manque. Terriblement et plus encore.

Sans lui la vie est fade.

Je ne veux plus vivre ainsi, je ne le supporte pas.

Shaka je veux te voir…

Nous serons réunis dans la mort pour l'éternité, à jamais.

Je t'avouerai mes sentiments.

Je t'en prie ne me rejettes pas.

Je veux te rendre heureux, t'aimer et que tous les jours tu puisses sourire à la vie car je t'aime.

La vie me quitte, j'ai du mal à finir ma lettre.

J'espère qu'on me pardonnera mon geste fou, insensé mais je ne pouvais plus vivre, je souffrais trop.

Je souhaite qu'on enterre mon corps près de celui de Shaka.

Je veux le voir…

Mes yeux se ferment, je vois une lumière.

La vie me quitte.

La mort m'attend.

Un nouveau commencement…

Mu, chevalier d'or du Bélier.


End file.
